


First and Foremost

by haganenoheichou



Series: Bucket List [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea of never experiencing the simple pleasures of life before a titan crushed his spine between its teeth, or before his own comrades kill him for going insane on one of the raids… It was… sad. </p><p>Eren asks Levi to show him the simple human pleasures before their time comes. Eren/Levi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I got last night, slightly cliché, unbeta-ed. Please comment?

Eren absolutely hated this. He was officially not good with company – that is, drunk, borderline intoxicated out of their minds company. He had no idea why he had allowed himself to be dragged along to this event, whatever they wanted to call it; save for the fact that he was officially part of the _heroic_ legion that had brought down one Annie Leonhart. Despite the fact that in its essence the operation had been a failure (he tried to ignore that thought as much as possible, even though the guilt weighed on him like a rock around his neck), the thankful (and the surviving) citizens of Stohess grudgingly agreed to stage a formal ball to celebrate the so-called victory – no doubt a plot on part of the government to somewhat lessen the public backlash.

This is how he found himself in the middle of the great hall in one of of the many palaces in the interior wall, dressed to the nines in a newly-sewn formal uniform. He shifted uncomfortably under the heavy woolen coat – it was way too scratch and no aerodynamic enough to be of any help were a real attack to occur in the next several hours.

Suddenly, everyone wanted to shake the domesticated titan’s hand, and if he were absolutely honest with himself, he had been kind of keen to get the attention – before the night had turned against him, and he found himself surrounded by drunk soldiers from various corps of the military. It was nice, on the one hand, to see a Military Police officer engage in friendly banter with a Survey Corps soldier, however when said officer tried to stuff his tongue down said soldier’s throat, Eren had to look away. This was not what he’d envisioned as a child when he had imagined his time as part of the Wings of Freedom. This was… Not his _thing_ , he supposed.

“Hey, Eren!” A heavy arm slung its way around his shoulders and Eren looked sideways at his attacker to see Jean, his gaze unfocused, a silly smile plastered over his face. He had grown to tolerate Jean, even though he still found him incredibly irritating, Eren had come to admit that Jean was as good a fighter as any. “Eren! Guess what just happened?”

His speech was slurred severely and Eren felt a stab of pity for the other man. This was perhaps the first time he’d truly relaxed since Marco’s death. Just for that reason, Eren decided he would put up with Jean’s shenanigans just a while longer.

“What just happened?” He asked quietly, trying to ignore the stench of alcohol that wafted off Jean’s breath. He’d never been a fan of the drink, having seen the way it impedes all cognitive and motor skills of a potential soldier – and as far as Eren was concerned, they were always potential soldiers. The world just worked that way.

“So you know how Bruno has been completely in love with Tanja since the beginning of last spring?” Jean slurred, watching for Eren’s reaction. If Eren were to be honest, he had no idea who Bruno and Tanja were, probably some of the fellow trainees or members of different regiments, but he decided to humor Jean and nodded briefly, urging him on to continue.

“Well, a little birdie tells me that they got caught in a compor-, comp… _damn it_ , they were screwing in the linen closet just now,” Jean finished triumphantly, looking at Eren as though he’d just delivered news that they’d discovered the cause of the titans’ appearance.

“Heh, little Bruno ain’t gonna die a virgin anymore!”

Jean let out a shrill giggle and then sluggishly removed his arm from Eren’s shoulder before going off in the general direction of the bar, all the while laughing maniacally.

Eren watched him go, rolling his eyes. Jean was worse than an old woman when he gossiped. Something did not sit well with the young titan shifter, however. He’d never thought about it that way. Soon, they would be off on yet another mission outside the walls – despite the disastrous nature of Erwin’s plan in Stohess, the Survey Corps had been allowed to continue activity, with double effort, to make up for the losses humanity had suffered. Which meant that in the next few weeks they would probably cross that gate again, and only a fraction of them would have the chance of crossing it when they returned. This was the life they’d chosen, Eren mused, however, that did not make it much easier for him; he had caught himself thinking about having a normal life more and more frequently in the past few days, and even though he would never regret his choice in joining the Survey Corps, the idea of never experiencing the simple pleasures of life before a titan crushed his spine between its teeth, or before his own comrades kill him for going insane on one of the raids… It was… sad. Eren ignored every other attempt at interaction as he slipped out of the hall, suddenly in dire need of a breath.

He found himself standing in front of the fountain in the palace’s back garden, watching the water spill over continuously. The night was not chilly enough to make him want to tighten his coat around himself, and his natural high temperature made it so much more comfortable for him than that ballroom. Eren wondered whether the people would celebrate his own death in the same way. They would, probably, urged on by the Wallists and the Military Police commanders who’d wanted to dissect him in the first place, and his friends would have to comply with the public opinion and also raise a glass to the finally beaten enemy of humanity. That is, if they survived as long.

“What are you doing here?”

Eren snapped around to see Corporal Levi slumped against a wall, his expression brooding. He seemed absolutely out-of-place in his parade uniform as well, and that made Eren feel slightly better. He knew Levi understood the way he felt – that all these balls and reception had no place in a life when disaster could strike at any given moment.

Eren shrugged in response.

“Just… taking a breather, Corporal Levi, that’s all.” He gave Levi a feeble attempt at a smile. “Not trying to turn into a titan or anything.”

“You’re hilarious,” Levi replied moodily before pushing himself off the fall and walking towards the fountain. “I thought you’d be thrilled with the celebration in your honor.”

“There was nothing honorable about that operation, much less so on my part, Corporal. We both know that,” Eren said sharply, a little too forcefully than was socially acceptable when speaking to a higher-standing officer, and he felt the need to back down immediately under Levi’s unwavering gaze. “I’m… I apologize, sir. It’s been a long day.”

“No, I agree with you, Jäger. For once, you sound like a little more than a brat.” Levi turned to look at the water. Eren felt very uncomfortable standing there with his commanding officer, just the two of them, and the sound of the splashing fountain. There was something strangely intimate in this moment, and he was unsure of whether he liked it or not. It did not feel bad, yet the situation somehow urged him to reveal more about his thoughts than he was necessarily willing to do. The silence, however, was too deafening not to be interrupted.

“I was thinking…” He began, stalling. He glanced sideways at Levi, sizing him up. Sure, the Corporal was a cruel, obsessive-compulsive son of a bitch, he was sharp in both wit and tongue, he was strong and sometimes a little too much to handle; but he was also the best damn officer the army had. He was intelligent and however dry and inappropriate his humor could be sometimes, he was still able to maintain a joke. Levi was a plethora of contradictions all bottled in a small, strong body, hidden behind blank eyes and down-turned lips. That was what made him so interesting to Eren. He was completely unreadable.

“What a tragedy for all of us, Jäger,” Levi quipped, his expression unchanged.

“That is the most cliché thing you could have said, Corporal.”

“Do I not amuse you, Jäger?”

“Eren.”

“What?” Levi’s gaze turned to him sharply.

“It’s Eren. That’s my name. Please use it.”

“Tch. I will call you whatever I damn well please, shitty brat.” Levi turned back to the fountain, before letting out a sigh. “And what intellectual insight were you about to offer when I so rudely interrupted your train of thought, which, I am sure, took you about an entire hour to construct?”

Eren fought the urge to growl in frustration. There was the Corporal Levi that he resented. Nevertheless, he licked his lips nervously and offered up his heart to the officer. He did not know why he was doing it now, with Levi of all people… But then again, he doubted his friends would want to hear him talk about such things. They had enough concerns of their own. There was no need to burden them further. Not that he wanted to burden Levi either, it was just… It seemed like the Corporal was genuinely interested – or bored enough, – to listen to him.

“We can die at any moment.”

“Very astute, Jä-, Eren,” Levi said dryly. “Any other brilliant ideas?”

“So we should make the most of the time that we have while we’re alive.”

“That is more of a logical connection than I would have ever thought you are able to –,”

“ _Just listen to me, please!_ ” Eren raised his voice, now towering slightly over his commanding officer, his face trembling. What had just popped into his head was an insane, stupid idea for which he would probably get either beaten to an inch of his life or murdered, but it was like he said – they only had so much time to live, so why not venture, why not?

Levi surveyed him silently before letting out a sigh.

“Continue.”

“So, I… um, I realized that there is something that I haven’t done yet, and I really want to do it because dying without doing it would be kind of pitiful and I don’t want to die without… Anyway…”

“Just spit it out, Jäger.”

“I don’t want to die a virgin.”

The next few moments were marked by a long, stretched-out silence before the unthinkable happened: Corporal Levi burst out laughing. Eren blinked. This was nothing like the reaction he expected. Levi’s laugh, a strange, scratchy sound that somehow suited him, rang out throughout the garden, resonating against the encompassing stone walls. Eren watches as the Corporal laughs on and on, before he subsides into silent shaking. Wiping off a tear of mirth from the corner of his left eye, Levi met his gaze.

“That was brilliant, Jäger. I don’t think I’ve had a laugh this good since–,”

“I’m not joking, I’m being serious here!” Eren said, suddenly angry at that fucking midget to dared laugh at what he considered to be a real crisis of existence. He clenched his fists, his shoulders shaking. “I don’t want to die tomorrow without knowing what is feels like.”

Levi’s laughter finally died away completely and he shrugged, sitting down onto the edge of the fountain, not before inspecting it thoroughly for excessive dirt and deeming it passable. He looked up at Jäger, not really minding the even greater difference in height: after all, when Jäger was in his titan form, he towered over all of them. There was nothing imposing about the younger man’s height in any shape: Levi was still in control. He actually considered it slightly humorous, the way that the big, frightening titan submitted itself to him.

“So go buy yourself a woman. Or even go back to the ballroom, I’m sure that some private will let you touch her privates.”

“I don’t think… I don’t think I could do that,” Eren said quietly, and sat down next to Levi, watching him out of the corner of his eye. “I want it to be with someone I know.”

“Well, that girlfriend of yours–,”

“Mikasa is like my sister. Please don’t even…” Eren trailed off in frustration. “Plus, what if I lose control? I heard the experience is, um, a bit overwhelming.”

“You’re in for a big disappointment, Jäger,” Levi said casually, leaning back a little. He remembered the first time he’d slept with someone. It had been overwhelming, all right, but not in the sense that the wide-eyed fledgling was hoping it to be. “There is nothing spectacular about sex.”

“Prove it.”

“Hm?”

“I don’t believe it. So prove it,” Eren said bravely, looking Levi straight in the eyes. The Corporal raised an eyebrow.

“I’m much older than you and a commanding officer. And I am definitely not a caring lover.”

“I don’t care. I trust you to keep me under control. And to be thorough enough.” Eren could not believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Had he actually drunk something more potent than water back there? However, Eren being the way he was, he knew there was no way to back out now without looking like a complete coward. So he pressed on, inching towards Levi. “Show me. I trust you.”

Levi regarded him for a moment.

“Throw in a ‘please’ with that and you have yourself a deal.”

“Please.”

“Friday. Nine. My quarters. Don’t be late, _Eren_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren asks Levi to pop his cherry. But is Levi the ideal first time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the sex, basically. Don't hate me after you read it. You just might. 
> 
> Also, nobody beta-ed this for me, so pardon the mistakes.

“Close the door.”

“Yes, sir,” Eren replied to the drawling command and locked the door behind himself, stepping into the dimply-lit quarters that belonged to Corporal Levi. The room seemed very characteristic of the officer: almost Spartan, with only the barest essentials populating it, pristine and orderly, with every since book and sheet of paper placed strategically in their rightful places. The desk occupied the spot in front of the only window, stacked high with files and folders in neat piles. There was a pot of ink sitting on the left side, a sparkling new quill lying next to it.

Eren’s eyes stray towards the bed in the farthermost corner of the room. It was not big, of course, it was larger than Eren’s own bare frame-and-mattress contraption, however he would have expected a high-standing officer like Levi to allow himself more luxury. The bed was made up perfectly, of course, and Eren was pleasantly surprised to see two pillows. He somehow doubted that Levi would allow himself two pillows just for his own use. The thought warmed Eren’s chest.

“Brat!”

The titan shifter turned his attention back to his Corporal. The name stung slightly, yet Eren knew he should have expected no mollycoddling from Levi. He knew the man way too well, and that had been part of why he’d asked him to do this in the first place. The only person who could really, truly handle Eren if things went south would be Corporal Levi. As much as Eren despised the humiliation he’d suffered at the man’s hands, both when he had first been accepted into the Survey Corps and then every consecutive day thereafter, he admitted that he admire the older man. As a leader, for sure. And as a very handsome man, as well.

“Jäger, please save your teenage hormones for later. You and I have a deal to discuss,” Levi said cooly, keeping an eye on Eren’s uncomfortable stance. It was clear that the boy felt out of his depth. This could prove to be problematic, Levi sighed inwardly. He wondered briefly why he’d even accepted Eren’s ridiculous proposition in the first place. Perhaps it had been boredom. Or maybe he was just due for a tumble. After all, there were not many opportunities for release with titans hot on his heels. “I want you to tell me why it is that you are here.”

Eren hesitated for a second before answering.

“Because I don’t want to die before I experience this.”

“This _what_ , Jäger? Standing in a cold room looking like you have a broom up your ass?” Levi said sharply. If the kid was even unable to say what he wanted, there sure as hell was no hope for–,

“I came here because I want to have sex with you, Corporal Levi.” Well, that was honest.

“That’s it?”

“And…” Eren bit his lip, careful not to dig his teeth into it too much. Sina knew, he did not want to change into a titan at this moment. “And I want to experience all the things a human being should experience throughout their lifetime.”

Levi’s eyebrows shot up.

“A human being, you say?”

Eren hung his head in shame.

“Yes, sir.” That had been said through gritted teeth. Levi smirked inwardly. The boy still took it close to heart whenever anyone hinted at the fact that he could be something other than human – when he was clearly something bigger than merely that. Eren Jäger was a majestic anomaly, in Levi’s mind, not that he would ever tell the boy that. He was fascinated with Eren, not in the way Hanji was, or that little blond friend of Eren’s, or his ubiquitous foster sister. He was fascinated with studying Eren’s power and harnessing it. He wanted to ride the titan’s shoulder into battle. Not that he would ever admit that to Eren either. This tryst between the two of them, however, proved to be a marvelous opportunity to get closer to the boy.

“You will tell no one of this, even under torture, you understand?” Eren nodded. “What happens in this room stays solely in this room. As such, in here, you can call me by my first name and ask anything of me. I may refuse, however, there are no taboo topics. Got it?”

Satisfied with another nod, Levi stood from his desk chair and took several steps towards the younger man. He hated the fact that he was shorter than Eren, but he did not feel too bad about it having asserted his dominance over the proceedings. The boy was perfectly submissive too him, it was almost sickeningly endearing, the way he hung off Levi’s every word. He hid his face underneath his fringe, eyes undoubtedly fixed on his shoes. With a small sigh, Levi reached out and tipped Eren’s chin up just a little, to see him properly for the first time since he’d come into this room. What he saw was fascinating: Eren Jäger, perhaps the most head-fast, courageous fool of them all, stood rooted to the spot in the middle of his quarters, his eyes transfixed with fear and apprehension and a tad of excitement, his fingers clenching and unclenching at his sides.

“Relax,” Levi breathed, inching closer to the younger man. He did not have to stand on his toes to touch his lips to Eren’s, that was good. He was unwilling to embarrass himself further with the kid. “You’d think I was going to tear you apart here or something.”

Eren bit his lip.

“I was kind of hoping you would,” he said quietly, almost inaudibly.

But Levi heard it.

Corporal Levi was a hero of the people. He was Humanity’s Strongest soldier. He was the one who made people dream of a better future with no walls, no titans, no devastation. So who was he to deny this young man’s hope?

The next thing Eren knew was that he was being pressed against the wall, Levi’s hands planted at either side of his face, his nose practically touching the older man’s. His pupils blown wide, Levi looked wild – this was a look seen on him only when he battled the titans. The usually calm and collected man was gone, replaced by this creature. For a moment, Eren thought that Levi would actually kiss him, however, the Corporal dipped his face into the crook of Eren neck and inhaled. When he breathed out, a small gust of hot air skirted around Eren’s exposed collarbone and the titan shifter felt goosebumps travel up and down his entire body.

“You actually showered before coming here, brat,” Levi concluded, distancing him from Eren’s neck. He looked up at Eren who was panting harshly several inches above him. Eren gave him a hurried nod and Levi tsked in satisfaction before pushing himself away from the wall, and away from the titan shifter. “Get on the bed.”

He heard Eren shuffle hurriedly to the bed before he turned, sliding off his cravat and popping the buttons on his army pants. He hated the fact that the harness was such an annoying piece of engineering – he sometimes wondered whether one of its functions was to prevent quickies from happening on the battlefield. Nevertheless, his deft fingers found the straps and soon he was left standing in nothing but his underwear, eyeing a fully-clothed Eren Jäger who seemed frozen on his bed. Levi stepped forward and the tension is Eren’s muscles increased visibly. With a small chuckle, the shorter solder sat on the edge of the bed.

“Jäger, you cannot even look at me without shaking like a damn mutt. You sure you’re up for this?”

“I told you to use my first name,” was the only response he got, and soon enough Eren’s trembling fingers reached for the hinges of his own harness. The poor boy was so tense that his fingers didn’t seem to work properly, and Levi had to roll his eyes at that.

“Do you need help with this, brat? I don’t have all night, some of us actually like to get our sleep,” he said sharply before putting his hands on Eren. He heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up to see Eren’s eyes fixed on him. Levi sighed: with this much freezing up, they would be lucky if they got to the actual fucking before the walls turned into dust of old age. “Look, Eren, I am not your fucking coach, I am not a mind doctor, and I am not your fucking mother. So if you came here to cuddle and talk about your feelings, I suggest you look for it elsewhere.”

“Could you at least try to be sensitive?” Eren replied incredulously. “This is my first time.”

“No. I am not sensitive. I am not kind. I am not a fucking monster in bed either. If those were the reasons why you thought this would be a good idea–,”

“I told you about my reasons.”

“Then, what is the problem, you brat?”

Levi watched as Eren bit his lip and braved popping open the buttons on his pants before sliding them off. He shrugged out of the leather straps and his shirt in record time, considering the fact that his fingers were still shaking dramatically. Tentatively, Eren placed his clothing onto the bedside table and reached a hand over to take Levi’s. The senior officer had half a mind to pull away, to remind the brat that this was nothing more than a physical tryst between them, however, the look on Eren’s face, the complete and bare rawness of his trust and complacency, made him bite back a nasty remark. Instead, he squeezed Eren’s hand briefly and shifted over on the bed so that he was hovering above the younger man, his legs at either side of his body, propped out on outstretched arms.

“How far have you gone with anyone?” He asked quietly, his breath mixing with Eren’s. The room suddenly felt too hot, despite the fact that it was late fall and neither of them was wearing much.

“I, um… I kissed a girl once,” Eren replied shyly. _He must think me a total child now_ , he lamented before he was startled out of his thoughts when Levi’s lips covered his own. It took a moment for his brain to start working again, but when it did, Eren closed his eyes and reveled in the sensations. This was different than that sloppy kiss he’d had with Mikasa – the two of them had been kids testing how the adult way worked, and both had come to the conclusion that it didn’t. Levi’s lips were not wet with saliva, they were warm and dry, and slightly chapped, less so than his own, of course. The angle changed and Eren’s breath caught in his chest when he felt his lower lip being entrapped between Levi’s teeth gently. Not too much to actually bite down, but enough to make him feel all kinds of sensations he’d never experienced before. It was then that he realized he was just lying there doing nothing, so he wrapped his hands around Levi’s forearms and put pressure on his part into the kiss, moving along with Levi’s ministrations. He was slightly startled when Levi’s tongue made contact with his mouth, seeking entrance, and Eren granted it timidly. He would have never thought that Levi, being the clean-freak that he was would ever put his tongue into someone else’s mouth. But he did. And it felt wonderful.

When Levi drew away, Eren let out a small whine, but it was cut off when Levi’s gentle weight collapsed onto him and he felt that very mouth encircle one of his nipples. It felt strange, but strangely good, and all Eren could do was squeeze his eyes shut and raise his hands over his head to grab at the pillow. He felt Levi’s tongue travel around his left nipple, then his right, then dip into his skin over his sternum. As Levi’s mouth traveled lower, Eren felt the pressure inside him increase and when he could no longer take it, when the pillow was not enough to anchor him, he dug his fingers into Levi’s hair. That made the officer pull away from his lower belly and regard Eren cooly. Eren did not apologize, nor did he let go, instead, he just fisted Levi’s hair tighter. With an eye-roll, Levi went back to what he was doing.

Eren let out a shaky moan, what he suspected to be the first of many tonight, when Levi mouthed him over his underwear. He felt cold fingers slide under the rim and slowly peel away the cloth. Cool air hit his dick and he barely managed to let out a breath before the sensation of something hot and wet engulfed it, making Eren lose all sense and coherence again.

“Oh… Levi,” he sighed, the name foreign but not unpleasant on his lips.

Levi liked how responsive the brat was, with his little moans and noises that he let out whenever the older man did something particularly pleasurable. He closed his eyes and recalled the years and years of practice he’d had doing this, long before he’d joined the Survey Corps, long before he’d left the shitty underground of Sina, long before he’d had any sort of dignity that would have prevented him from getting money any way that he could. It was like riding a bicycle, Levi thought darkly to himself, his throat accepting Eren’s member deeper and deeper each time. He placed his hands gently on Eren’s hipbones to prevent him from thrusting up, not that it helped much, since the kid’s fingers were tangled in his hair, pushing him to take more and more. He decided not to protest, he could do it, and he had promised Eren a proper fuck. The kid had been right – they could die tomorrow, and it would be a pity for the titan shifter to pop his clogs before he got laid.

He pulled away from Eren’s dick, eliciting a whine from the younger man.

“As much as you were enjoying this, undoubtedly, sex is supposed to be pleasurable to both partners,” he said sternly, his voice a little hoarse. _Yes, wouldn’t that be an ideal world._ Eren gave him a bashful smile and Levi simply scoffed. He reached for the vial of oil he’d set on the bedside table in preparation for this and poured it over his fingers before reaching down to stretch himself.

“Wait!”

“What is it, brat?” Levi asked, annoyed. He really did want to move this along, even though tomorrow was Saturday, he had a ton of bureaucratic shit to plunder through before he could thoroughly enjoy whatever was left of his weekend by the time he was done.

“I thought–,” Eren eyed his lubricated hand.

“What?”

“I thought it would be, um, you know, you in me,” Eren said quietly, looking up at Levi.

Oh. That had never crossed Levi’s mind. The brat was so domineering, he was sure that Eren would want to take as much control as he could, given the situation. Plus, Levi had more experience in the matter – not that Eren needed to know that.

“For your first time? I suggest you stick to the basics, Jäger,” Levi said cooly. “Or do you object that much?”

“Er, no. I just thought you’d want to–,”

“Not your job to think, Jäger,” Levi said with an air of finality before slowly sliding two fingers inside himself. It had been a while, he couldn’t lie, he knew that it would burn a little more than it should – but not more than usual, he reminded himself, before adding another finger swiftly. He watched Eren’s reaction through half-open eyes. The boy seemed enraptured in what was going on, his eyes never leaving Levi’s hand which repeatedly emerged and disappeared between his thighs. When he knew this was going to be as good as it got, Levi placed himself over Eren, and slowly guided his dick into his hole. The familiar sensation made him tremble finely, and he hated the loss of control he had for a moment before he got a grip on himself and slid down fully. Eren let out a groan, his eyes squeezing shut.

“Oh, Sina!”

Levi felt a bit smug at the moment – this was the type of smugness he had not felt felt for a long time. When the other person, the one supposedly in charge of the situation, lost all coherence and submitted to Levi’s ministrations. That meant that Levi was good at what he did. Despite the fact that Eren was just a brat with zero experience, the feeling of accomplishment warmed Levi from the inside, and urged him to move.

Soon enough, both of them were panting, Eren from pleasure and Levi from exertion. It was clear that the brat was not going to last – it was a miracle that he’d lasted that long, anyway, but suddenly Levi felt a hand on his shoulder, pressing him down. He realized that Eren was aiming for another kiss and he jerked away, sitting up. He should not have done this in the first place. Kisses were dangerous territory. They were addictive. Kisses meant attachment.

“Levi?”

“No,” the older man said flatly before returning to his position and burying his face in Eren’s neck. “That’s not going to happen again.”

He was thankful that Eren didn’t question him and instead thrusted his hips into him, suddenly hitting his prostate and eliciting an unbidden, wanton moan from him that surprised even himself. _Oh, Sina_. He felt Eren stiffen underneath him, and comprehension hitting him, and before he knew it, Eren’s hands were on his hips, his fingers digging into the white flesh, and every time he entered Levi’s body he hit that very spot that made Levi groan and moan and curse. This was bad. This was very, very bad. That had definitely not happened in a while, because Levi had never allowed himself to get lost in pleasure. Bliss means ignorance. No control. No control means getting hurt –,

He heard Eren let out a growl and felt the younger man’s come paint his insides. The warmth and the feeling of Eren’s fingers on him sealed the deal and for a moment, Levi’s body was caught up in a state of complete detachment from reality. He felt himself shake, he heard himself curse, and then he knew he was collapsing on top of the younger man, his breath coming out in small pants.

They lay like this for several minutes, trying to catch their breaths. Levi felt Eren still inside him and he was reluctant to pull away when he did – he had to. _Don’t give the brat any ideas._ He got off the bed, his knees still a bit shaky, and made his way over to the shelves to get a towel. The familiar motion set him back into the present. Sex. Done. Clean up. Kick out. That was how it worked, and that was what he knew. He rubbed his own come off his skin first before tossing the towel at the brat, who was still trying to calm himself. The cloth fell onto Eren’s stomach and the boy looked down at it, confused.

“Clean up. I’ll wash the sheets,” Levi said curtly before he reached for his underwear and shirt. He felt Eren’s eyes on him. “What?”

“That’s it?” Eren looked at him incredulously, and Levi almost felt bad. Almost.

“Did you want me to dance? Do a handstand, perhaps? I’m not here to entertain you, Jäger.”

Eren’s eyes shuttered in understanding and he took the towel, starting to wipe himself off.

As he left five minutes later, dressed and only slightly disheveled, the only thing he said to Levi was:

“It’s Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is hellofanassbutt, if you're interested, by the way. I think I will end the story next chapter and maybe turn this into a series with prompts, if you guys are willing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another agreement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this first part of what I am hoping will become a well-developed series. I would like your suggestions as to what our boys' bucket list should include. As always, please review!

Levi had to turn away from the brat to prevent the heat from rising to his cheeks and coloring his normally pale face an ugly, blotchy red. Several days had gone by since their little pact had been executed, and Levi found himself on the wrong end of Eren’s trademark deadly glares more often than not recently. It did not help either that the brat’s friends were very protective of him, and although Levi was sure Eren had never told them about what happened, Armin and Mikasa were adamant on boosting the deadliness of Eren’s glares with some of their own. Armin was manageable, the boy believed in authority too much, however Eren’s self-proclaimed sister posed a threat not only to Levi’s moods (which now swung between bad and absolutely catastrophically horrible), but also his livelihood. Besides the eye-murdering, however, Eren seemed to have accepted his fate as Levi’s one-night stand. Levi tried to convince himself he didn’t care much about the titan shifter’s feelings, that he had upheld his end of the bargain; he was finding it difficult to ignore the hurt looks Eren would give him whenever they were alone in a room together. When this happened, Levi just felt trapped, and escaped at the first possibility.

Therefore, it was no surprise that his breath caught in his chest when, during a quiet evening inside his quarters, his repose was interrupted by a loud knock an audacious yell of, _Damn it, Corporal, would you stop ignoring me?_

He nearly ripped the door off its hinges and dragged the offender inside by the scruff of his neck. Never mind that he was slightly shorter than the other man, he was twice as strong and probably a hundred times as pissed off.

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing, Jäger? I could throw you back into the dungeon without a mattress–,”

“What the hell do you think _you’re_ doing, Corporal?” Eren asked angrily, taking Levi’s arm on his shoulder into a vice-like grip. Levi blinked at him, before he forcefully ripped his arm out of the younger man’s grasp and went behind him to slam the door so hard, the windows rang in their frames. He turned to look at the titan shifter, eyebrows knitted together, his arms crossed over his chest.

“And what is it that I am doing, exactly, Jäger?”

“It’s Eren. You’re ignoring me.”

“Jäger,” Levi said pointedly before going to his desk and propping himself against it as he observed the fuming boy. The last thing he needed was to have Eren act like an abandoned boyfriend or whatever it was that he fancied himself in relation to Levi. “In this past week, did I dedicate less time to you than I normally do to your peers?”

“No, but–,”

“Did I not answer all titan-related questions when you had them?”

“You did, but–,”

“So what is the problem?”

“I just…” Eren looked down at his worn shoes. “I just thought we’d be more to each other after we… After what happened.”

“You thought wrong,” Levi deadpanned. “I promised you sex, I gave you sex. As far as I am concerned, the transaction is complete. Now do us both a favor and stop acting like a simpering little bitch. Your friends are giving me evil looks and I would hate to punish them for their rudeness.”

“They’re just concerned because–,”

“Because you cannot handle the fact that what we shared was a one-night stand? Which was all it was supposed to be from the start. Did we or did we not agree on it?” Levi asked, watching the boy’s shoulders slump. He would not feel pity for the brat. Sure, the sex had been great, and Eren had acted like a real man, wanting to please Levi in return instead of just lying there like a dead fish, as most of Levi’s former trysts had, but that was all it had been. All they could ever afford themselves anyway. Levi sighed and took a couple of steps towards the younger man before placing a cold hand on Eren’s cheek. He should not be doing this.

Green eyes looked up at him in confusion, and Levi saw that they were red-rimmed already. Of course, the emotional brat would wallow in self-pity. But these were the times they were living in, and these were the positions they occupied. Soldiers. No future. Humanity’s Strongest and Humanity’s Last Hope had front-row tickets on the ride to hell. Levi did feel bad for the young man. It really wasn’t his fault that he had this power, as far as Levi knew, after all, who would want to be called an abomination and be ridden like a slave on a daily basis, prodded and picked at by Hanji and be subject to speculation on part of so many people?

“Look, kid,” Levi sighed. “We had a deal. That I would show you what humans do before they die. You didn’t want to die before getting laid, and that’s completely understandable. But I am not a good man. And I am definitely not your boyfriend. So what do you want from me?”

Eren mouthed something inaudible, his eyes still fixed on Levi’s face.

“Speak up, brat!”

“I want you to show me other things!”

Levi dropped his hand.

“What other things?”

“I don’t know, what else does everyone need to do at least once in their lifetime?” Eren asked frustratedly. “And don’t tell me you don’t know because all you do is fight titans. I know you know. And I know you also want to try these things.”

“Who’s to say I haven’t done them?” Levi asked cockily.

“I asked Commander Smith about you. I know what you did before you joined the Survey Corps.”

Levi felt all the blood drench from his face. Erwin had no right to tell, he had no right to spread such information, information that would compromise them both. With a cool huff, Levi turned his back on the brat and went back to his desk, leaning against it and studying the smooth surface of the wooden tabletop. He had had Erwin promise never to tell anyone about his background; yet there he was, locked in a room with a child he’d stripped of his virginity and who was privy to his utmost secrets.

“What did he tell you?” Levi asked, his voice shaking finely. “What did that son of a bitch tell you?”

Eren hesitated for a moment.

“I know why you’re so good at being stealthy. I know why you have such disdain for the government. And I know why you’re so… um… I know you used to sleep with people for money,” Eren finished lamely, knowing this would probably earn him a beating. “I promise I won’t tell anyone!”

Levi chuckled bitterly.

“You bet your ass you won’t. My word still weighs more than yours around here,” he said. Rounding back at Eren, he saw that the younger man had his head bowed, his hands clenched into fists. “It was good money, too. Lots and lots of it. It was very simple. Most people don’t have wild fantasies when they seek such services. From time to time you’d get special requests, and that’s where the real gold starts flowing. You just need to know what kinks they’re into and then–,”

“Please, stop,” Eren interrupted him. Levi raised an eyebrow. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“You shouldn’t have mentioned it then, brat. But, perhaps, you’re right. I may be experienced in some areas… and completely ignorant in others.” Levi sat on his desk, pondering over what Eren was offering him. He had been curious about civilian life for a while, especially since the new recruits had joined, with their innocent bubbly energy and naïve outlook. He remembered what it was like down in the underground with his friends, between the stealing and the fucking, and he could not say that it had all been bad. “Fine.”

Eren looked up sharply.

“What?”

“I said _fine_ , brat, are you _deaf_? We’ll do this, this crazy thing you want, trying stuff before we die. Whatever. As long as it doesn’t mess with my training and sleep.” Eren was practically glowing at this point. Levi sighed. “I want you to make a list, come see me when you have it.”

“Will you make one?”

“What do you think? I am not letting you have all the control over this, you brat. God knows what stuff you haven’t done. Learned some manners, for example. Honestly.”

The next thing Levi knew was that soft lips pressed against his briefly, and green invaded his entire field of vision. The kiss was brief – Eren probably knew this was not the best idea he’d had, – and the next moment the kid was dashing out the door.

“ _Honestly._ ”


	4. Next Up: Part IV

Part IV is up: [Tough Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2734421)

> Eren and Levi discuss crushes and fornicate against trees.


End file.
